


The Archeologist's Journal

by Gravatea



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Gen, Millenium Item, OC, Original Character(s), POV Original Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravatea/pseuds/Gravatea
Summary: Hikari manages to reach one of the items she's been seeking. But can she handle its power?





	The Archeologist's Journal

_Excursion Journal #8, Day 34, Entry 1_

_Today I found the wall it should be located behind. That’s the good news. The bad news is that the dialect is suddenly way different than it was in the outer parts of the temple. Way older and more complex. This trip will be longer than I thought._

_I asked D.M.G. if she knew of any alternative solutions. Of course, there was no response. But asking her just helps me think. So does talking aloud. But I guess that makes me seem crazy, huh? Talking to myself and my cards. Well it’s not like there’s anyone else here to judge me._

_I have plenty of rations, but research and translations has got to be the most boring part of this “job” of mine. Welp, nothing for it but to get started._

_Until the next entry!_

_-Hikari Seisha, signing off!_

_Excursion Journal #8, Day 48, Entry 5_

_I finally did it! I finally translated those blasted glyphs. It’s some kind of riddle with a vague warning. Of course it is. I’ve been wondering what the answer could be for FOREVER. I have some ideas but I’m sleepier than a sloth on tranquilizers right now._

_I’m not about to turn back, so I’ll think about this ancient poetry reading tomorrow. Or, whenever I wake up. No sunlight down here, obviously. I'm just winging it, as usual._

_Until next time!_

_-Hikari Seisha, singing off!_

_Excursion Journal #8, Day 51, Entry 3_

_Welp, I managed to work out the riddle. I’m working up the courage to actually open the doorway now._

_You’d think after so many trips I’d be used to the anticipation. But these things are dangerous. I can’t be too careful._

_All right, Here goes!_

_-Hikari Seisha, singing off!_

_Excursion Journal #8, Day 51, Entry 4_

_I couldn’t do it. I opened the door and there it was. The Millennium Ring. My fingers were millimeters from it but I just could not bring myself to pick it up. It had this… Vibe, I guess is the best way to put it. It almost REEKED of evil. If evil had a smell._

_I wonder what evil smells like? Sulfur? Obsidian? Acid? Nah. Then it wouldn’t be so tempting. Cinnamon? Roses maybe? Who knows? I’m getting off track here._

_It’s dangerous. Way more dangerous than any of the other Millennium Items. I had to reseal the door._

_I just hope nobody else manages to get to it. For their own sake._

_At least I got some other artifacts to trade. That should help me stay afloat for a while. Besides, there are 6 more Millennium Items that could help me._

_That brings this Excursion to a close…_

_-Hikari Seisha, signing off._


End file.
